The present invention relates generally to a hand tool device. In particular, the invention relates to an adjustable handle for a hand tool device.
Small hand tools such as trowels, screwdrivers, hammers, and other hand-held tools frequently are used when performing various types of construction and home-improvement projects. The handles of these tools typically are fabricated of relatively rigid wood or plastic and have a fixed diameter and cross-sectional shape. In order to produce these and other hand tools in large quantities, a standard-size handle is typically produced and affixed to the tool element. The cross-sectional shape and dimensions of the standard size handle is determined based upon an average hand size for a user as determined by the tool manufacturer. However, these tool handles do not take into account the various grip size and strength of the users. In addition, when the tools are used for extended periods of time, the tool's rigid, fixed-diameter handle can cause user fatigue and discomfort.